


Serendipity

by S_Akai



Category: The Wandering Earth
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-12
Updated: 2019-04-12
Packaged: 2020-01-12 05:28:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18439994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/S_Akai/pseuds/S_Akai
Summary: 情趣商店一夜情（？）





	Serendipity

**Author's Note:**

> pwp/很柴一块肉

1、

“刘启，你没事儿吧？”Tim瞠目结舌地看着那个留着圆寸的男人推开玻璃门，脚步虚浮地跌了进来。  
圆寸一屁股坐在他的桌前，一股浓烈的酒味瞬间熏得眼前的白毛捏住鼻子，瓮声瓮气地嚷道：“我操，你他妈被抓去泡酒了啊？”  
“别瞎叫唤。”被唤作刘启的男人啐了他一口，跷起二郎腿靠在椅背上，全然不理会Tim在一边痛心疾首地唠叨着什么“酗酒”、“告诉朵朵”之类。  
又过了五六分钟，见对面的人丝毫没有闭嘴的念头，刘启掏掏耳朵，不耐烦地把戴着通讯器的左手腕怼到Tim面前。在不经意瞟了眼屏幕上的时间之后，好不容易抓到刘启把柄、正讲得唾沫横飞的白毛惊叫一声，从椅子上蹦了起来。  
“靠！你怎么不提醒我！”  
他手忙脚乱地抓过西装外套，又从不知哪里抽出一条纯色的领带往脖子上系。  
“啧，人模狗样。”刘启好整以暇地摸摸下巴，做出了这样的评论。  
“你不懂。”Tim朝他呸了一声，继续与领带展开艰难的战斗，“我可是好不容易才订到了这家餐厅。”然后他的声音带了点悲愤的味道，“我这次要是再迟到，周倩非得杀了我不可。”  
临出门前，好不容易把自己拾掇清爽的白毛放心不下的一步三回头，十来米的路让他硬生生地走了三分钟。  
“记住啊，待会有个客人来取货，钱付过了，东西我放旁边柜子上了。”  
“知道了知道了。”刘启像是赶苍蝇般的朝他挥挥手。  
“好好看店啊！刘启！”  
“嗯。”  
“东西都很贵的！”  
“你他妈一破成人店！还有人来抢不成！”  
Tim一缩脖子跳出门，把刘启的怒吼声关在了里面。

2、

和他那个地球英雄老爸——刘培强大吵一架后，刘启，一个滴酒不沾，香烟不抽的三好青年，像是故意气刘培强似的叛逆了一把，他恶狠狠地冲进从未踏足过的俱乐部，破戒了。  
白的、红的、黄的都让他混着牛饮下去不少，好在刘启身体素质强，没当场嗝屁在鱼龙混杂的俱乐部里。  
混酒易醉，更何况是对于从未沾过的刘启。他接了Tim的求救电话好不容易摸索着到了店里，又被Tim的叽叽歪歪弄得心烦，再加上来势汹汹的后劲，很快就让他一个头两个大，即便是坐在椅子上也觉得头晕目眩，恶心得想吐。以至于当他抱着马桶吐得天昏地暗时，心里又把刘培强和那个白毛骂了个狗血淋头。  
刘启胡乱洗了把脸，又扔了颗糖在嘴里，总算好受了些。  
“接下来为您带来联合政府‘新血液计划’的最新讯息……”  
他打开电视，四仰八叉地靠在椅背上，没过多久就昏昏沉沉地要合上眼皮时，门被推开了。  
“你好，我……”  
“东西放那儿了，自个儿拿就行了啊。”  
“啊？”青年顺着刘启手指的方向望了过去，愣了愣神，“我想您搞错了，我是第一次来这里买东西。”  
……靠，都这年代了网购不方便吗？  
刘启低咒一声，认命地挪了挪屁股，努力让自己睁开眼。  
站在他面前的青年皮肤白净，一头蓬松的卷发，鼻梁上架着副无框眼镜，富有胶原蛋白的脸蛋让刘启一时分辨不出他的年龄。  
“呃、你要买什么？”  
青年低头看着脚尖，声音突然小了下去：“你可以……唔……推荐一下吗？”  
刘启不知道是灯光的问题还是自己看走眼了，随着青年支支吾吾的言辞，他的脸颊也开始变得红扑扑的。  
——不会是未成年人吧？  
“你成年了没？”  
“当然！”青年顿时拔高了声音，“未成年会来这里吗！”  
刘启噎住了，他咳嗽一声，撑着桌面站起身，还未消去的眩晕感让他踉跄了一下。  
“那个，您好像喝醉了。”  
“关你什么事？”  
“哦。”  
青年搓了搓鼻子，跟在他的后面不出声了。

3.

演变成现在这个局面，是刘启没有预料到的，他觉得可能是酒精在作祟——  
上一秒他还在翻看那根新型震动棒的使用说明书，下一秒他就把青年压在了一边的皮质沙发上。  
“我是不是在哪儿见过你？”刘启还未能从酒精那里完全夺回四肢和大脑的控制权，对着下面的人迷迷瞪瞪地眨眼，这让他看起来有点蠢。  
“小朋友，你这搭讪方式也太土了。”  
刘启看到那对镜片下的眼睛朝他翻了个标准的白眼，炸毛了：“你他妈叫谁小朋友，老子早成年了！”  
“ok、ok”青年作妥协状，“所以，成年的小朋友……哎哟我操你干嘛！”  
“我说你，”刘启一把拉下青年松松垮垮的裤子，“看你这么眼熟，该不会是隔壁街上洗干净了出来找肏的吧？”  
然后他在青年涨红了脸想要辩驳时抢先一步把濡湿的棉质内裤拨到一边，掰开了那两片多肉的臀瓣。  
一个俨然前不久才使用过、鲜红湿润的穴口在微凉的空气中瑟缩了一下。  
刘启流氓似的吹了声口哨：“哟，看不出来你这么饥渴，被男人操透了还急着出来买震动棒。”  
“我操！”青年气得眼眶发红，像只急了眼的兔子，“你才被操了！”  
刘启慢悠悠地把带着橡胶手套的手指伸进去搅了搅，带出来亮晶晶的一层体液，“别成天操操操的，让哥找个东西给你把洞堵上。”他把手指伸到青年面前嘲讽似地晃了晃，“沙发皮都让你泡皱了。”  
他在一旁的柜子上胡乱找了一会儿，翻出一堆造型奇特的东西出来。  
“这个，”刘启举起一根纤细的尿道仪，“还是这个？”他又拿着一根布满凸纹的橡胶男根往青年的脸上拍了拍。  
瞥见那根快要戳到鼻尖的黑色东西，青年险些背过气去，他一字一顿道：“我哪个都不要，滚。”  
“靠，没见过当婊子还想立牌坊的。”刘启用力掐了一把他的屁股，青年吃痛地抽了口气。  
“哥推荐给你的东西，你可得好好试试。”

4.

虽然刘启的成长环境和其他同龄人不太一样，但在生理需求方面，他也未能免俗。即便称不上是阅片无数，好歹该看的都看过了，于是到了实战这一层面，就算没见过猪跑，猪肉也吃了好几头的小处男压在青年的身上如鱼得水，甚至一脸春风得意。  
他恶劣地用模具顶部戳弄着青年潮红的嘴唇，将它捅进去拨玩那根急于躲避的的舌头，直到整个男根的前端都沾上了湿漉漉的唾液才心满意足地把它抽了出来。  
刘启注意到青年的性器渐渐硬了起来，被内裤包裹着鼓囊囊的一块。  
“别急啊，还没开始呢。”刘启朝他咧嘴笑了笑，却让青年打了个寒颤。  
他扒开穴口，将润滑剂直接倒了进去，肠肉毫无防备地接触到冰凉的液体，条件反射性收缩了一下，反倒挤出了一团黏液。刘启用手指将它们刮到一起，又强制地塞了回去，温热的软肉紧紧包裹着他的手指，伴随着指节的弯曲与抽动发出“咕啾咕啾”的声音。从未有过的真切触感让刘启像中了魔似的，仿佛全身的感官都集中在了那根食指上，那些潮热的、紧致的、柔软的在他的大脑中被放大了无数倍，而那张艳红色的小嘴还在贪婪地开合着，向他发出邀约。  
在他无意间戳到一处时，青年像被踩到尾巴的猫似的发出一声急促的叫声，大腿紧紧地夹住了他的手臂。于是刘启又曲着指节往那里按了几下，就仿佛打开了愉悦的开关一样，青年开始掩着面，难耐地哼哼起来。  
“喂，好好看着。”刘启强硬地拉下他覆在脸上的手，把人造阳具缓缓挤入那道窄小的入口。当其表面粗糙的颗粒碾压过那枚腺体时，青年不自觉地喟叹出声，原本就勃起的阴茎翘得更高了，它贴着青年的小腹，留下一道淫靡的水痕。  
刘启见状便握住他的性器，粗鲁地撸动了几下，青年便仰着头喘息着射了出来。  
他刮了些精液，强行撬开青年紧闭的牙关，塞入青年的口中，戏谑道：“怎么样？好吃吗？”  
青年愤愤地咬住了他的手指，下意识蹬开了正玩得兴起的刘启。  
刘启的脸色猛地沉了下来，本就看起来乖张的面孔更加阴郁了，青年蓦地被他乌沉沉的眸子瞥了一眼，原本抵在他肩上的脚也小心翼翼地收了力。  
“怎么，太细了不满意？”  
青年梗着脖子无言。  
“既然不满意就说出来嘛。”刘启假意笑着，把东西抽了出来，掐住青年的脸颊，将它直直的捣入青年微张的双唇，一边戳刺着一边拉下裤子的拉链，“不过我看了一下，店里没有更粗的东西了，不如你将就将就，试试这个怎么样？”  
他的阴茎早在指奸青年的时候就勃起了，而在看到那潮湿的、蠕动着的穴肉后更是涨得发疼。于是在内裤被拉下来的那一刻，刘启的阴茎便急不可耐地弹了出来，拍在青年的脸上。  
刘启握着阴茎，粗糙地在青年湿润的股沟划弄几下，便压下他的腿，缓慢地碾开了那道穴口。即便是做过了润滑，青年的后穴对他来说依旧太紧了些。  
“放松点。”他也不太好受，拧着眉拍拍青年的臀瓣。  
青年的脸腾地一下涨红了，后面的酸胀感和清脆的拍打声让他羞耻得恨不得陷进柔软的沙发里。  
刘启整根没入后，便开始大幅度地抽动起来，粗硬的耻毛把青年的会阴处磨得通红，穴口处的液体也在撞击中化作泡沫黏在毛发上。温暖的穴肉像是一个热面包似的包裹住刘启的阴茎，甚至在他抽出时也恋恋不舍地随之翻出红色的肠肉，仿佛一张涂抹着艳色口红的小嘴在吞吐他的性器。视觉上和感官上的双重刺激让刘启的大脑一片恍惚，只是不知轻重地掐着青年的膝弯用力往下压，把炙热的阴茎往肠道的更深处送去，似乎要把两个囊袋也挤进那个湿热贪婪的小洞里。  
青年深深陷入柔软的沙发，臀瓣被掴得通红，整个人都汗津津的。他只偶尔发出一两声闷哼，更多时候则是仰着头，从快要干涸的喉咙中挤出干燥枯哑的喘息声。男人身上的气息和屋内挥之不去的酒味把他包裹在一个小小的空间里，像狂风暴雨般袭卷了他的神志与肉体。  
他急喘起来，从前列腺爆开的快感让他像是被过电似的颤抖着。  
伴随着青年的高潮，刘启感到他的性器被温暖的内壁剧烈地绞紧，他舒服地叹了一声，掐着那还在痉挛的大腿根部，又缓慢地顶了进去。  
还处在不应期的青年难受地挥开刘启触碰他的手，却在下一秒又被抓住按了回去，刘启摩挲了一下青年的掌心，慢条斯理地把青年的精液涂满了他平坦的小腹，开始下一轮抽插。

5.

“……以上为联合政府新血液计划的录取人员。最后，联合政府也等待您的加入。”  
在看到那张照片和下面的名字时，刘启猝不及防地被还未咽下去的水呛住了。他一边剧烈地咳嗽着一边按下暂停键，在来来回回确认了好几次后，他回头看向那个还在沙发上皱着脸不停地挪着屁股的人。  
刘启终于想起他曾无意间在荧幕上瞥过青年一眼，却被当时混沌的大脑完全过滤掉了。  
我操，怪不得那么眼熟。  
察觉到刘启直勾勾的眼神，青年尴尬地停下动作，僵直地坐在那里：“干嘛？”  
“没什么。”刘启插着裤兜儿晃到他面前，“留个联系方式？李一一？”

 

—End—


End file.
